Outtakes: Shattered Moonlight
by LilyofAzra
Summary: Teasers for future chapters of Shattered Moonlight that are not yet pieced together. Little bits of interaction between Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kurama as they drift towards the future.
1. Kuruma meets Sesshomaru

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

The following Chapters are a bunch of out takes for Shattered Moonlight. I've hit a road block, currently, so I've been writing bits and pieces of the future chapters. They'll get placed in Shattered Moonlight eventually, I thought the readers may enjoy the treat.

* * *

><p>"No." It was cut, crisp, and completely commanding. "You may not."<p>

"And why is that?" Kurama was cool, collect and not the slightest bit annoyed.

'_We're down right angry. Who is he to refuse us _her?'Youko was sending the man a death glare. Only to have the glare returned by the purple-eyed freak that stood several steps ahead of him.

How? Was he as strong a physic as the sister he claimed he was related to? Yet all that he could sense was the energy levels of a mere human, with no training.

"You have no idea who I am." There was a touch of amusement in his voice, and the barest of smirk lifted his lips. "Your abilities have certainly withered." The man removed a piece of flint from his shirt. Not even bothering to notice the avatar. The fox must have thought himself to be clever. Sesshomaru snorted at the thought, even the kit could outwit this fool before him.

Who was he then? Kurama still could only sense the usual spiritual energy of every other human prick.

Turning on his heel with all dignity, he glided up the stairs. Upon reaching the summit, his eyes flared gold then faded back to purple. "She will not be courted by a mere pickpocket."

'_Pickpocket. How dare that thing call us a mere pickpocket? I'll show him, the greatest thief of Makai! I'll steal her away, right under his noses. Deny us, our chosen.'_

* * *

><p>Got to love Sesshomaru and Kurama interactions.<p> 


	2. Kagome meets Kuronue

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

The following Chapters are a bunch of out takes for Shattered Moonlight. I've hit a road block, currently, so I've been writing bits and pieces of the future chapters. They'll get placed in Shattered Moonlight eventually, I thought the readers may enjoy the treat.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama I presume." Kuroune bent down and kiss her finger tips.<p>

"Bat." Sesshomaru's voice was a clear reminder as he graciously sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out the paper.

"I was only being polite." He offered her a dazzling smile.

"Keep your hands off of my mother." Shippou knocked Kurone's hands away and involved Kagome in a hug, till she merely brushed him off.

"But I've heard far too many tales from my young assistant of his mother-"

"Young assistant? Kurone you must have lost your senses. I'm half a century older then you, and you are the one helping me." The kit huffed as he sat down after Kagome.

"He has delusions of grandeur. It's a kitsune trait." The bat was unphased as he took his seat by Shippou.

"He is mistaken, Okaa-san, I have _illusions_ of grandeur. You will not find a fault in my work. I've even gotten the old dog." It was once. Hell to pay, but it was worth it.

"Kit." Sesshomaru's voice was a cool warming from his seat as he rolled his newspaper. Just not worth the punishment of pranking Sesshomaru twice. It had taken him months to recover after the brutal training session. Stupid poison.

"So Kuroune-kun, how have you managed to charm a place in my family?" She smiled at her kit's partner.

"I died." His eyes were on his ruby pendant, as he twirled it in his fingers.

Kagome just lifted an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. He lifted one in return. Then glared at Shippou.

"It was the kit's fault."

She just stifled a laugh; it was like Sesshomaru to find something to blame for his acts of compassion. Little Rin was a 'mere curiosity.'

"Okaa-san, it was no such thing. Fluffy-sama denies his great empathy. He could not bear to leave poor Kuroune lying on the ground being pin-cushioned by bamboo." Her kit was all dramatics, from a puff in his chest to laying half-sides in the chair.

"Pin-cushioned, Shippou-kun?" His eyes glittered. "Shall we spar? I'll even take your great age into account."

"Great age? That's not what you were saying earlier…" Shippou rose from his seat.

And the two were off arguing. Smiling, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"He was lonely wasn't he?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

Halting the battle before punches were actually thrown, Kagome saved her kitchen, liking the chairs that were bound to get damage if they decided to fight.

"Is this necessary?"

"He started it." Shippou indirectly pointed at the bat demon. "He said I was decrepitated with age."

"He said no such thing, Kit."

Kuroune stuck his tongue out at Shippou, proud that the great Sesshomaru would defend him

"And you are no better…" The great inu yoaki leveled him with a glare. "Batling." Sesshomaru was unwilling to admit he forgot what younglings of bats were called. He'll have to make contacts. After all he was always right.

Kagome burst out in laughter at Kuroune sputtering. Shippou was soon to join, with little illusions of baby bats fluttering around Kuroune's hat.

"Shall I adopt you too Kuroune? The way you to act, one would imagine that you were brothers." She patted Kuroune's head, skewing the hat even farther.

"Mother." Shippou whined, attempting to look like an innocent little kit.

* * *

><p>And Kagome meets Kuroune.<p> 


	3. Youko meets Kagome

So I wrote this snippet a few semsters ago...Enjoy. It makes me laugh.

Disclaim!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that my mother formed a bond with a complete stranger." Shippou sided as he flopped down next to Kuroune, fiddling with the mechanics of one of toys he was creating.<p>

"Relax Ship. Kurama's not that bad." Kuroune patted the kitsune on the back, then reaching down to play with the toy. "He's very loyal."

"That's mine." Shippou swiped the device back. "It's just she's had that whole thing with Inu Yasha…" He wiggled his fingers at his invention, the magic seeping in. "They're both over it now, but…" The device flared to life, two swirl wings expanded and the center of the ball hovered above his hand. Then fluttered to Kuroune.

The bat youkai eyed it carefully, as it swoosh about his hat. "Maybe…" He snatched the fluttering golden ball. "They need each other."

"Maybe." Shippou snapped his fingers, the golden winged ball became a mass of swirling blue fire.

Kuroune yelped, but wasn't burned by the toy. Once the 'flames' had died down, he swirled it between his fingers. Then he turned to Shippou and grinned.

"I have a plan."

The kitsune was all ears.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's conversation was halted by the doors swing open. To Kuroune and that <em>man<em>. How had this gotten passed him? Was he so thrilled about having his sister back that he had forgotten to investigate who exactly Kurone's old partner was? No… that had been Shippou's job. He glared at the kit.

Kagome had turned the moment the doors had open."Oh." Kagome's hand shot to her mouth, as she nearly stumbled over herself, drawn. Her eyes drinking in the features, those ears, that color, and a tail.

Sesshomaru reached out a hand to halt Kagome from going any farther. No luck, the miko was on a one way journey. He followed after her, knowing it was no use stopping her; a gleam entered his eyes as he idealized a new training regimen. Grabbing the kit's ears as he went, he ignored the pleas of it was all Kuronue's fault.

The plan Kuronue suggested had sound like a brilliant idea. Eyeing the stranger, he couldn't help but suppress a sigh. Kuroune was right in his exaggeration about his partner features _that_ should have tipped him off enough to know the plan didn't need this much of a push.

They should have waited when an angry inu lord was not around to smite them.

Kagome was gently rubbing the stranger's ears without so much as an introduction. Sesshomaru gripped the edges of the miko's sleeve, gently tugging her away. All the while, glaring at the purring silver kitsune before him. It took his sister several moments before she realized what she was doing. Hastily, she backed off a bit and offered them both a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Sessh…It's just…" She gave a longing look at the tall silver ears. "The ears are so cute." Her hands gave them one last rub, before she stepped closer to her elder brother. "I'm Kagome, and you're Youko-kun aren't you?"

"I am. And I would offer my ears and myself for your disposable." He gave a handsome bow and a flirtatious smile. Ignoring the snickering from his lost friend beside him.

"You are so-" Kagome was breaking out into giggles. "Adorable!" He was also quiet handsome, but Kagome wasn't about to say that.

Kuroune burst out laughing, quickly joined by Shippou. Sesshomaru was smirking beside her.

_Hear that Youko?_ Kurama was almost as bad as Kuroune. _You are adorable._ He dragged out the last syllable in his head.

_At least, I don't look like her kit. _Youko quietly bit back.

_No._ Kurama's quiet laughter was unaffected. _You look like her brother._

Some days having a split personality just wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I'll get back to working on the stories eventually. Hopefully this summer. I've been meaning to wrap them up for a while now.<p> 


End file.
